


В ритме вальса

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Суйгетсу хитро улыбается, глядя на Карин. Карин это бесит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ритме вальса

      Сказать, что Карин стыдно — это ничего не сказать. Она чувствует себя униженной, раздавленной и размазанной по асфальту на долгие километры. И всё потому, что ей приходится обращаться за помощью к самой неприятной, самой отвратительной из всех отвратительных личностей личности.   
      Карин знает, что ей выйдет это боком, как знает и то, что иначе поступить просто невозможно. Ей нужно научиться кое-чему, и, к сожалению, научить её этому может только Хозуки Суйгетсу.  
      — Эй, каппа! — Карин распахивает дверь комнаты и почти озлобленно спрашивает: — Ты же умеешь танцевать вальс?  
      Глаза Суйгетсу медленно округляются, а ручка, которой он старательно выводил какие-то каракули на чистом листе бумаги, выпадает из пальцев. Он некоторое время ошарашенно смотрит на красную от смущения Карин, впервые в жизни испытывая недостаток в своём ядовитом лексиконе, а затем, очнувшись от ступора, сдавленно уточняет:  
      — Ты сама сдурела или помог кто?   
      — Отвечай на вопрос, придурок! — шипит Карин, упирая кулаки в талию.  
      — Да боюсь я тебе отвечать, ненормальная! — возмущается в ответ Суйгетсу, отодвигаясь на всякий случай поближе к стене. — Кто знает — вдруг ты сбрендила и решила убивать всех, кто говорит «да»!  
      Карин стонет в бессилии и плюхается на скрипучую софу у окна, жалея о вспыхнувшей внезапно уверенности, что Суйгетсу возьмёт и перестанет быть сволочью. Хотя бы один раз, хотя бы сейчас, когда ей действительно нужна помощь и никто, кроме этого кретина, не может эту помощь оказать.  
      — Сдохнуть решила, что ли? — слышится ядовитый голос. — Выйди за порог, пожалуйста, и там помирай сколько влезет, а то мне комендантша потом голову открутит за трупный запах и бардак.  
      — Да пошёл ты! — Карин закрывает ладонями лицо и думает, что больше никогда. Никогда-никогда она не обратится к этому придурку, даже если её пираньи заживо жрать будут. — Чтоб я ещё раз пришла к тебе за помощью — да я лучше ноги себе отгрызу.  
      — Позови, когда будешь этим заниматься. Я тебя на видео сниму и в интернет кину. Прославлюсь — как пить дать. — Суйгетсу хмыкает, а Карин лишь зло отмахивается и кривится.   
      Вот уж действительно ничего не меняется. А она-то, глупая, решила, что если подавит свою гордость, то и он поведёт себя иначе. Наивная девочка.  
      Карин убирает руки от лица, думая, что надо немедленно вернуться в свою комнату и заесть позор конфетой из запасов Сакуры, и вздрагивает, когда видит, что Суйгетсу стоит сейчас над ней, засунув руки в карманы. Он с подозрением щурится, разглядывая порозовевшие щёки Карин, затем приподнимает одну бровь и ухмыляется.  
      — Видимо, здорово тебя придавило, если ты пришла за помощью именно ко мне. — Он выделяет последние несколько слов, вливая в каждую букву столько сарказма, что Карин хочется испариться от стыда.   
      Она и сама только сейчас осознаёт, что её поступок ни в какие рамки не вписывается, ведь они с Суйгетсу не ладят с первого курса. И пять лет на одном факультете их ни капельки не сблизили.  
      — Это было ошибкой, — сухо роняет Карин, сморщив нос. — Забудь, как страшный сон.  
      Однако встать и гордо покинуть чужую комнату она не успевает, потому что Суйгетсу внезапно хватает её за руку и рывком притягивает к себе. Опешив от такого жеста, Карин открывает рот, чтобы вежливым матом попросить отпустить её, но Суйгетсу не позволяет этого. Он лёгким движением отталкивает Карин от себя и, не отпуская её руки, несколько раз кружит на месте.   
      Мир смазывается перед глазами до такой степени, что Карин едва не падает. Мешает лишь то, что Суйгетсу, проявив практически супергеройскую ловкость, подхватывает её за талию и снова прижимает к себе.  
      — Я умею танцевать вальс, сальсу и танго, — произносит он таким интимным тоном, что у Карин подгибаются колени.   
      — А по тебе и не скажешь, — едва ворочая языком, язвит она и краснеет, потому что Суйгетсу прекрасно видит её блестящие глаза и пересохшие губы, которые она, забывшись, облизывает.  
      — Ты ещё многого обо мне не знаешь, — многозначительно говорит он и делает движение бёдрами вперёд, проталкивая колено между ног Карин и вынуждая её шагнуть назад.   
      Она знает, что это одно из танцевальных движений, но в нём столько эротики и скрытого смысла. В нём столько подтекста, что хочется всё бросить и с дикими воплями умчаться в свою комнату, чтобы спрятаться там в шкафу и сидеть до второго пришествия, скрываясь от своего смущения и внезапного возбуждения, прокатившегося жгучей томной волной по телу.  
      Суйгетсу хитро улыбается, глядя на Карин. Карин это бесит.  
      — Убери грабли! — рявкает она, пытаясь высвободиться из чужих объятий, но Суйгетсу только крепче прижимает её к себе.  
      — Вальс, говоришь? — издевательски уточняет он и тут же увлекает Карин в плавное кружение по комнате. — Смотри и учись, бестолочь!  
      Карин, охнув, наступает Суйгетсу на ногу, затем ударяется бедром о шкаф и рвёт колготки об острый угол тумбочки, а Суйгетсу, видя её исказившееся от боли и злости лицо, лишь издевательски хохочет. Он кружит Карин по комнате, не обращая внимания на отдавленные ноги, и комментирует каждое её движение, поливая ядовитым уксусом всё, за что цепляется взгляд. И когда Карин почти падает от утомления, он, наконец, останавливается.   
      — Сволочь! — выдавливает Карин, едва справляясь с тяжёлым дыханием.  
      — Сволочь, — соглашается Суйгетсу, практически сияя от чувства собственного превосходства. — Но, согласись, сволочь умелая и крайне соблазнительная.  
      — Умелая? — Карин фыркает и демонстрирует дыру на колготках. — Ты меня протащил по всей своей мебели! Знаешь, сколько синяков вылезет завтра утром?!  
      — Знаю, — Суйгетсу ухмыляется, и она моментально чувствует подвох, — а ещё знаю, что ты не стала опровергать факт моей соблазнительности.  
      Карин кажется, будто ей перекрыли воздух. Она пару секунд пародирует выкинутую на берег рыбу, а затем досадливо топает, понимая, что он её всё-таки подловил. Эта сволочная скотина, которая только и умеет, что зря потреблять кислород, опять выставляет её полной идиоткой!  
      — Так зачем, говоришь, тебе уроки вальса? — как бы между прочим спрашивает Суйгетсу, мало обращая внимания на то, что Карин готова вцепиться ему в шею от ярости.  
      — Не твоё собачье дело! — рычит она, с трудом удерживаясь от сочной пощёчины.  
      — В любом случае, Учиха-не твоё собачье дело-Саске не пригласит тебя на выпускной. — Суйгетсу поворачивается к повторно онемевшей Карин и расплывается в усмешке. — Он уже позвал другую девицу. Красивую такую, с зелёными глазами.  
      Карин подбирается от обиды и поджимает губы. Вот зараза зубастая! Знает, куда бить!  
      Ей хочется покрыть его густым слоем забористых ругательств, чтобы знал своё место, хочется врезать ему, вбивая шуточки обратно в глотку. Но вместо этого она поправляет очки и сквозь зубы цедит:  
      — Да пошёл ты.  
      — Пойду, — соглашается Суйгетсу. — И ты пойдёшь. Со мной.   
      — Сам сдурел или помог кто? — передразнивает его Карин, думая, что лучше сдохнет от нашествия прыщей, чем возьмёт его под руку на выпускном.  
      — Помог, — в тон ей отвечает Суйгетсу. — Дура одна. Очкастая такая. Хочешь, познакомлю?  
      Карин выдыхает так, словно её проткнули спицей, как воздушный шарик. Она открывает рот, чтобы выразить своё мнение богатым насыщенным языком, но Суйгетсу опережает её.  
      — Ты меня уже посылала, — напоминает он. — Не матом, правда, но я парень проницательный.  
      Карин прикусывает язык и сетует, что её богатый словарный запас не включает каких-нибудь иностранных выражений, чтобы можно было козырнуть ими в такой важный момент. Поэтому вместо сочного описания пути следования она просто отворачивается, бросив:  
      — Значит, дорогу сам найдёшь.  
      — А как же вальс? — со смехом спрашивает Суйгетсу, когда Карин берётся за ручку двери.  
      — Обойдусь, — не поворачиваясь, отвечает она.  
      — Смотри, — говорит Суйгетсу нарочито поучающим тоном, — если не наловчишься танцевать, на бал не позову.  
      — Тебе же хуже! — Карин всё-таки бросает взгляд поверх плеча и покрывается мурашками от улыбки, которая играет на губах Суйгетсу.  
      — Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — тянет он, прищуриваясь, — если не придёшь завтра на урок танцев, я сам наведаюсь к тебе.  
      Карин закатывает глаза и, громко хлопнув дверью, уходит. Лишь оказавшись за порогом комнаты Суйгетсу, она позволяет себе улыбку, ведь он всё-таки позвал её на выпускной, а это значит, что у неё просто нет вариантов — теперь она обязана прийти завтра, чтобы научиться танцевать.


End file.
